


Tsavorite

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a glimpse in Frodo’s Buckland home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsavorite

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Based on the part in tFotR where Frodo, Sam, and Pippin reach Frodo’s new abode in Buckland and Merry shoos them off to bathe. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Sam still can’t believe he’s on this quest. He’s officially crossed farther than he’s ever been, out into the strange ways of Buckland, his old Gaffer and everyone else he knows far behind. Except Mr. Frodo, of course.

It’s already been worth it, in some respects—he’s still amazed from meeting the elves. When he tries to think on it, he can’t remember their night together quiet clearly, but he remembers the feelings it inspired, and the songs they sang. But he also remembers the Black Riders, and the terror of their pursuit is also heavy on his heart. He knows it won’t get any easier. 

But he also knows he has to go. As he pops his own buttons through their holes, he glances sideways at Mr. Frodo, who strips himself far more daintily, while Pippin messily stumbles out of his clothes beyond them. Pippin’s nice enough, but it’s Frodo that Sam’s eyes linger longingly over. Frodo slowly frees one button after another, then thumbs his suspenders over his shoulders, and pulls his crisp white shirt from over his head, leaving all smooth, creamy skin, pink from the day’s exertion. He already seems more trim than when they started, though he’s always been thinner than Sam. He’s prettier, too, more so than anyone else in all the Shire. Even the elves, though astounding in their own art, couldn’t dampen that. Every time Sam looks at Mr. Frodo, he finds his employer unbearably _pretty_ , and, as usual, Sam has to look away. He doesn’t want to ogle Mr. Frodo, or stare too hard at something he can’t have. He returns to his own clumsy stripping, until his clothes are in a neat pile next to Frodo’s—they’re standing _so close_ , completely _naked_ —while Pippin’s are a mess across the washroom floor.

It’s already warm in the room from three sweaty hobbits and the heated water sloshing about the tubs. Sam’s about to climb into his when he gets a tap on the shoulder, and he turns to see Frodo’s smiling face. 

He holds out a bar of soap, which Sam takes out of his hand, trying not to blush from the contact. Sam’s trying not to look down, but Mr. Frodo’s beautiful face is just as tempting. Sam’s dreamed of things like this on too many nights, having seen Frodo poking out a window in the brilliant sunshine or napping so sweetly amongst the grass one too many times, too gorgeous for words. 

He’s just as breathtaking when he slips into his bathwater. He moves with a certain grace that doesn’t come naturally to hobbits, but neither does Elvish or knowledge of the world, both of which Frodo also has. Sam climbs more awkwardly into his tub, Pippin having already plopped into his down the line. 

Pippin’s oblivious, splashing about and breaking into a loud song—one of old Bilbo’s, by the sounds of it. It makes Frodo grin fondly as he runs the soap over his skin. Sam would give a great deal to be that soap. Frodo’s always tempting, but he’s especially so when bare and wet, drawing glimmering suds along his skin. The water laps around his knees and chest and licks at his dusty nipples. He’s a vision that Sam doesn’t feel worthy to have. 

Then he turns to smile over at Sam, that perfect, dazzling, charming smile, and Sam melts down into his own tub, hurriedly trying to scrub the dirt away.


End file.
